


you never share your toys

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (they just kinda get each other off with the toys haha), Alternate Universe, Butt Plugs, Double Ended Dildo, Fingering, Fluffy Ending, Food Kink, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, now lets get to the good stuff, well i guess it is penetrative bc they use their fingers & dildos but they don't use their dicks???, well... there's a plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which louis accidentally stumbles across a box of niall's sex toys while helping him move, and they end up making each other come several times.





	

Louis was aware that it wasn't the most polite thing in the world to go through someone's belongings while they're not around, but see, he was helping Niall move. Everything was packed away in the same kind of tan cardboard boxes and he was just trying to find the denim jacket that Niall borrowed and never returned (most likely on purpose.)

As he dug throughout the storage room, he accidentally tripped over a microwave-sized box, nearly falling, and spilling the contents out of said box. He cursed under his breath, and squatted down to re-place the spilled contents of the box, so he could go back to looking for his jacket. However, when his hand touched something that appeared to be a dildo, he instinctively flinched.

Upon further examining, Louis realized that it was, in fact, a dildo. A big, hot pink, curved dildo. He just touched something that's most likely been in Niall's ass quite a few times, with his bare hands, but instead of quickly putting it back in the box and running to go wash his hands ASAP, the more curious corners of his brain prompted him to pry further into the box and see what other kinky shit his best mate is into.

He took the box and opened it, only to be greeted with a pair of fuzzy handcuffs at first glance. He wasn't very phased by those, using handcuffs was like, kink 101. He dug deeper, finding a few more dildos, cock rings, and butt plugs, most of which had vibration enabled as well.

As he continued to dig through the box, he began to daydream about Niall fucking himself with a vibrating dildo. Or about all the times he's probably had a plug in while they were watching footie together. The more Louis found in the box, the more he got turned on just thinking about Niall using them all on himself. Or on Louis. Or them using them together.

Near the bottom of the box, he even found a jar of Nutella. He chuckled a bit at that, thinking of Niall making himself toast or something after he's got done fucking himself, but then the realization came to him that he was probably using it during the act as well, and _that_ sent him over the moon.

By the time he was done looking through the box, his cock was half erect in his sweatpants, and it was starting to get harder. 

And to add to the awkward situation, Niall was on his way up the stairs. Oh shit, he was about to get caught, not only going through his belongings, but going through his sex toys. 

Louis scrambled to put everything back into the box before Niall caught him, but as soon as he started, the predictable outcome happened. The door swung open and he was caught red handed (literally, as he was holding a red dildo when the blonde entered the room.) 

Both boys had a look of utter embarrassment painting their faces, Niall because his most private belongings were found, and Louis because he was caught going through his friend's sex toys. 

"Niall I..." Louis trailed off, wrecking his brain for a valid explanation, but nothing came up, "I was just looking for my jacket." 

Niall was oddly turned on, as well as completely humiliated at the situation. His cerulean blue eyes lit up once he came to the realization that Louis was also turned on, judging by his hard-on. 

"Y'know, I always wanted someone else I could use these with," Niall mumbled, just loud enough for Louis to hear. 

Because honestly, whenever Niall would use his vibrators, or when he went to go buy handcuffs and cock rings, all he could think about was how perfect it would be for him to be handcuffed and blindfolded and Louis does whatever he wants to him. Or vise versa. He doesn't care who does the dominating or who gets dominated, as long as Louis is involved. 

Luckily for Niall, it seemed as if the feeling was mutual. _Very_ mutual. All it took was a little more vocal coaxing, 

"C'mon Louis. Don't you just want to watch me squirm, while you put a vibrator in me, and i'm all blindfolded and unable to see what you're doing to me?" Niall beckoned, which was all it took to get him started.

"Come here," Louis grabbed Niall by his wrist and dragged him into his bedroom, while holding the box with his other hand. The bedroom was the only room not filled with boxes and clutter, which was perfect.

The two decided to warm up for the activities to count with a good, heated snogging session, clothes quickly becoming discarded and tongues intertwining as Niall pressed Louis against the wall, legs and arms wrapped around him. For a moment there, Louis forgot all about the 'toy box' and just wanted to take control of Niall and just pound into him , but then he remembered all the things he wanted to do. Things _they_ wanted to do together.

"Want you to cuff me," Niall breathed out in between kisses, "Want you to cuff me and blindfold me, and do whatever you want to me."

Just the thought of Niall all blindfolded and tied up made Louis let out a moan and his face grew flushed.

"Get on the bed," he ordered, Niall quickly obliging, pulling his boxers down around his knees and spreading his legs.

Louis quickly flipped Niall over so that his ass was in the air, and he took his hands behind his back and locked the handcuffs around them. He then grabbed a pink, satin blindfold and tied it, blocking Niall's eyesight.

He then poured a bit of flavoured lube onto his fingers, and began to push his digits into his rim, the Irish lad letting out a shiver at the feeling of Louis' cold, lube coated fingers inside of him.

Other than the initial coldness, it was very, very pleasurable for Niall, as he continued to push his ass out, trying to get his fingers deeper inside. Louis smirked and snickered at Niall's attempts to be filled up, while also being turned on by his neediness and his little whines.

Midway through, he had an idea. He quickly withdrew his fingers from Niall's hole, causing him to let out a dry sob from the emptiness of it all, and got up and walked over to the box. For a second, he thought about getting a vibrator or a plug to fill him up with, but instead, he grabbed the jar of Nutella.

Niall was still on the bed, growing impatient, "L-Lou where are you?" he whined, desperate for friction.

Louis quickly returned to a nearly sobbing Niall, scooping up Nutella from the jar and rubbing it onto his bum, Niall still confused as to what was going on, but was glad something was happening finally. Louis then began to lick it off, stopping to leave a love bite on his ass in between licking him clean.

He then started lapping at his hole, which made Niall almost lose his mind. When Louis gripped his ass as he continued rimming him, digging his nails into the flesh and bringing him closer, he began to come in spurts with a loud, desperate moan, white flowing from his cock as Louis still continued to lick him out, even through his sensitivity.

"I wanna - fuck - I wanna g-get you off now," Niall strained in between moans.

"Too bad. I'm gonna suck you off now. I want to make you come over and over again," Louis stated, as he flipped Niall over onto his back.

"At least take my blindfold off. I wanna see you looking up at me while you suck on me cock," Niall requested, "Oh yeah, and put a plug in. It'd be hot watching you with your mouth full of cock and your ass filled too," Niall babbled.

"Hmm, should I allow you to have your blindfold taken off? Should I let you look me in the eye while I take your cock in my throat?" Louis teased.

Niall whined, "Please, please take it off. Please"

"Beg harder."

"Please Louis, Please take the blindfold off. Please let me see. I want to watch you while you suck me off. Please," Niall pleaded, to which Louis just laughed.

"I'll let you take it off, and the cuffs offf so you can finger me open, and put a vibrator in me. If you don't come, I'll let you take them off for good until you want them back on. If you come, you keep them on until I allow you to. Deal?"

"Deal."

Soon enough, Niall was free, and he went to go grab a long, purple vibrator from the box. He also took a cock ring, to prevent himself from coming before Louis does.

"Uh uh. No cock rings. That's cheating. I want to see if you can keep yourself from coming on your own," Louis said with a smug edge.

Niall groaned. Well, he figured it wouldn't be that bad. After all, he's not the one getting a large vibrating dildo placed inside him, so it should be easy for him not to come. Then again, watching Louis get fucked by a vibrator and not getting turned on is practically impossible.

"Love, after this, i'll make you come so many times you'll get sick of it, but for now, I just want you to hold it for me," Louis sensed the distaste on Niall's face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright. Now spread your legs. Gonna stretch you open," Niall implored, covering his fingers with lube. He slid a finger into Louis' hole, causing the former to whine upon contact, as this was the first time he's had anything inside of him like this. He continued the slow and steady rhythm before adding another finger, which caused yet another loud, obscene moan from Louis. At this point, Niall was starting to get hard again, and he hadn't even gotten done prepping him yet, but the way Louis was so reactive and receptive was such a turn on for Niall.

After 10 or so minutes of fingering, Louis was ready for the vibrator. Niall coated the phallic toy in lube, and began to push it past his rim, to which Louis responded by gripping the bedsheets and mewling. Niall hadn't even turned the vibration setting on, and Louis was already a mess. The good news is, he won't have to hold in his come for very long, as getting Louis to come should be easy considering how utterly wrecked he is even at the beginning. The bad news is, watching him writhe and moan and groan and beg like this was getting Niall harder and harder by the second.

"C'mon Ni. Turn it on and fuck me," he begged, pushing back onto the vibrator. Niall turned it onto it's highest setting and began to slide it in and out of Louis' hole, picking up the pace as he did it. Literal tears formed in Louis' eyes as he got fucked, the sensations of the vibrator absolutely ruining him. Niall smirked at how he went from being all bossy and dominant to needy and sobbing in just a few moments.

Niall was embarrassingly hard at this point, and began to pump the toy into him harder and faster, in an attempt to make him come as soon as possible. An idea soon entered Niall's head, and he wrapped his free hand around Louis' cock, and began to give him a lazy handjob as he continued fucking him with the vibrator. His idea worked, as soon enough, Louis released all over the bed-sheets and Niall's hand.

"Unfair. You knew I was going to come as soon as you overstimulated me like that," the Doncaster lad complained.

"You never said I couldn't touch your cock, now did you," It was Niall's turn to be smug and to tease now.

"Fine. I'll go put my plug in, and when I come back I'm going to blow you so well you won't know what hit you."

Soon enough, Louis returned, plug buried nicely in his ass, and he took Niall's already fully erect, pre-come coated dick in his hand as he was bent over on all fours, pumping it slowly before licking at the slit, and then taking the tip in his mouth, enveloping it with his warmth, and swirling his tongue around it.

As he eventually took more into his mouth, Niall couldn't help but notice how hot Louis was like this. His dominant side was sexy, all bossy and smug and cheeky. but his submissive, on all fours, looking up at you innocently while he sucks your cock side? Out of this world. The fact that he could see the tip of his butt plug sticking out was even hotter. Just the fact that he has something in his ass while he was gagging on Niall's cock was one of the best things in the world to him in that moment.

It didn't take long for Niall to come, for the second time, screaming out and gripping tightly on Louis' hair as he shot his load into his mouth, the latter swallowing the bittersweet fluids down as soon as Niall withdrew himself.

"There's one more thing I want us to do together, Nialler," Louis stated, standing up and slowly pulling the plug out of himself.

"And what might that be? You want to fuck me? Or do you want me to fuck you?" Niall asked, genuinely curious as to what else could happen during this crazy, crazy night in which he does a lot of kinky sex shit with his best mate.

Louis smiled and pointed to the double ended dildo in the corner of the room, and Niall immediately felt a rush of butterflies enter him just imagining it.

"We're already both stretched out. Let's do it," He continued on.

"I'd love to," Niall answered.

They both sat across from each other on the bed, face to face, lubing up their own end of the dildo they'd be using. 

They decided to push themselves onto it at the same time, filling the room up with moans and groans. As they continued fumbling around with the dildo, pushing themselves together, Louis decided to wrap his hand around Niall's cock and begin pumping it, as they slid and slammed on the phallic toy. Niall threw his head back, eyes closed as he got stimulated from both ends. Niall returned the favor and loosely jerked Louis off as the pace of them fucking themselves continued. 

Slide, Slide, Jerk, Moan, Slide, Slide, That was the only thing heard in the room, until they both started to come at the same time. The sound of both of their orgasms together was enough to receive a civil noise complaint, and they wouldn't be surprised if they did get one, with all of the cries of each other's names, and 'fuck' they were belting out right now.

When everything was all said and done, they were both two tired to even clean up after themselves, laying in their own filth as they cuddled each other.

There was nothing to say. Everything they needed to say to each other, was said with their bodies.

Yet, Niall felt the need to break the silence anyway.

"You know, I like you. Like I like you more than just mates," Niall stated.

"I kinda figured that after we spent hours making each other come," Louis retorted.

"I'm serious. I've liked you for a long time and I didn't know how to tell you about it."

"I've liked you too, Ni. And I didn't know how to tell you either. I'm so relieved that you like me too."

"So be mine?" Niall blurted out, "Please?"

"With what just happened, I don't think I have a choice. Of course I'll be yours," Louis snuggled into Niall even further.

Niall's heart fluttered, and Louis was the same. Who knew that all you had to do to date your best friend that you've liked for months is find their box of sex toys accidentally?


End file.
